


Rising

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Don’t read if you haven’t watched S7 finale, F/F, Inner Dialogue, One Shot, POV First Person, Revenge, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 08, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: What was that hooded figure thinking?





	Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I did after watching the S7 finale. Don’t read if you want to avoid spoilers. Hope you enjoy. :)

There is a certain humility in my circumstances. I never would have thought my life would end up here.

To say this time has been difficult is an understatement. Much to my disgust at first, these people with whom I have shared food and shelter have helped me survive.

I guess you could say I got what I wanted. I successfully escaped from the prison.

Now if I asked you if I got what I deserved, I’d hear many different answers. Entirely depending on what I’ve done in the past.

These people out on the streets know very little of my circumstances, what got me here.

I hide amongst them; invisible like the rest. I’m waiting, but sometimes I don’t know what I’m waiting for.

I have very little money, other than the spare change I have acquired from strangers. I miss my home, and my own bed.

Showers are not exactly as hard to come by as one may think, but to be able to do all of this safely is what is the most difficult.

You’re probably wondering how I got out of that box. It was cheaply made, and whoever buried me didn’t bury me deep enough.

This is not to say that I didn’t feel absolute terror while I was trapped in there. It took some time for me to calm down in order to save what little remaining oxygen I had left.

Of course I know that Allie Novak had a hand in such a plan. I suppose I can’t blame her. I killed the one she loved, even if Bea wanted me to.

In some ways, I have to hand it to her for attempting such an impressive end. But to know that I was outsmarted by her, and whoever else was involved, is what keeps me awake at night.

I don’t know who did this to me, and trying to find out information with very little resources has been extremely frustrating.

So I wait in the cold near the fire, with my anger and need for revenge keeping me from going absolutely insane.

I imagine all of the faces who could have been involved. It pains me to think that Vera could have been one of those people.

If so, I guess she’s become more like me than I ever thought.

I hope for her sake that she wasn’t involved, especially after her actions during the lynching. Because what I said months ago still rings true.

Anyone who betrays me will pay.

Staring into the fire, when I feel the most cold and hopeless, I remind myself who I am.

Not everyone would have been able to survive, but I did.

Smiling into the fire, I imagine the looks on their faces as they see my decomposing doppelganger in the box.

I’m sure you’re wondering who that was too, and how it was possible for me to carry that out.

You’ll know soon, very soon.

And no one will be able to escape my wrath.

Good things come to those who wait is what I keep repeating to myself as time goes on.

And in case you’re wondering, one thing is absolutely certain.

I will kill Will. But first, I need him to suffer.

I hope she’s ready for my arrival, because we are far from finished.

From the ashes I am rising...

**Author's Note:**

> While imagining everything going through Joan’s mind, I wanted to listen to some dark instrumental music so I found a good compilation from the Silent Hill soundtrack. It’s moody and atmospheric and worth listening to. :)  
https://youtu.be/vteCosE9qnM


End file.
